The present invention relates to a method for minimizing the error of a measured variable.
Typically, measured signals have a noise component in addition to the information component. The noise amplitude and/or the noise component of the measured signal is typically reduced through low-pass filtering at the cost of the response time.
For this reason, it is generally necessary to find a compromise between lower noise amplitude and shorter response time when evaluating a measured signal.
According to the related art, filters having a fixed high bandwidth, which have a short response time, are often used; filters of this type have a high noise amplitude, however. However, by using filters having a fixed low bandwidth, the noise amplitude may be reduced, but, as already noted, this procedure results in a longer response time.
Therefore, if a low noise amplitude Is desired in addition to a short response time, a filter having fixed bandwidth, as is taught in the related art, is not suitable.
Furthermore, methods for minimizing errors, which are based on controlling the bandwidth on the basis of fixed predefined values, are known according to the related art.
In this case, the results may only be optimum for a specific range of the signal.